Wise Eyes
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Squee! I think this is my best so far!!! Set to the song of "Two Teardrops", Matt and Sora get married, and Tai, who still loves Sora, feels really down... Until he meets someone at the airport who could change his life...


Wise Eyes  
by WSJ  
  
I really love this story! It was awesome to write and actually took me very little time. I call it my Great Sorato Masterpeice! I loved writing the part where... Well... I'll tell you at the bottem. ^_^ If I told you now it would ruin the story! Please R&R and tell me your favorite part! And e-mail me! I love getting e-mail!  
  
I don't own Digimon and the song belongs to whoever owns it. (Possibly Steve Warner) I altered the lyrics slightly to fit, plus I can't remember them exactly. =^_^=;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god! Mimi, I'm so nervous!" a red-headed 20-year-old wailed.  
  
The pink-haired 19-year-old looked up at her friend from her tamachi mat on the floor. "Sora, would you just calm down! You're going to be fine, I promise! Matt won't run away at the last moment, you won't faint, your dress won't tear, *nothing* bad is going to happen! After all, we got it all out of our system at the rehersal dinner." she muttered the last part under her breath.  
  
17, Kari Kamiya laughed as she rolled over to hang her head off the edge of the upper bunk to look at them. "Oh come on you guys, settle down! Sora's going to fall asleep during the ceramony tomorrow if we don't get some sleep! Not to mention Mimi, Yolei and I."  
  
Yolei, 18, rolled her eyes from the sleeping bag next to Mimi's mat. "I can see the headlines now: 'Bride and Bridesmaids Fall Asleep During Wedding, Groom Devastated'!"  
  
That made even Sora giggle, and she whiped a couple tears of mirth from her face before finally reaching over to turn off the light. The four lay there in the dark for a moment before Sora spoke to no one in particular. "I'm glad Biyomon and Gabumon are able to come. They're going to make such a cute ringbearer and flower girl."  
  
The other three groaned and threw miscellanious pillows at her. "Go to sleep!" they chorused. Of course, she didn't, but instead had to throw pillows back at them.  
  
Renee Takanouchi smiled as she heard the girls whacking each other with pillows. "They seem like they grow up so fast, and then in the middle of the night you find out they haven't." she sighed as she looked at the Digimon at her side.  
  
"I know what you mean." Biyomon said. "It seems like only yesterday we were stuck in the DigiWorld and none of us knew or had anything to do with the others."  
  
"You've got that right. I remember dressing you and me up like those ghost thingys to get into the convention center."  
  
"Bakemon?"  
  
"Yeah, those." Mrs. Takanouchi got up from where she had been sitting reading a Stephen King novel on the couch and walked back toward Sora's room, which soon would only be the guest room. She opened the door and immediately got smacked in the face by Kari's teddy bear. Everything in the room went quiet.  
  
"Wasn't me." Yolei squeaked.  
  
Renee laughed. "Guys, I'm serious, get to bed!"  
  
"It's not that late! It's only," Mimi looked at the clock. "Two o'clock in the morning?" she asked in surprise.  
  
Renee nodded. "So go to bed, ok?"  
  
"Ok." the four friends chorused, and lay down as Mrs Takanouchi left and Sora again turned out the light.  
  
*Two teardrops were floating down a river.*  
*One teardrop said to the other,*  
*'I'm from the soft crimson eyes of a woman in love.'*  
  
"Matt! Buddy! Happy Anniversiry!"  
  
20-year-old Matt Ishida glared at his friend of the same age. "Tai, it won't be my anniversiry for another year and a day. You're just trying to agrivate me on my wedding night."  
  
"You've got that right." Tai Kamiya said, laughing and clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "Come on, loosen up! This is a bachelor (sp?) party! Look at Izzy! He didn't even bring his laptop! Just for you!" Tai made kissy lips and batted his eyes at the blond.  
  
Matt whacked him. "Come off it Tai..." But even he had to crack a smile.  
  
"Great party Matt, and I thank you for inviting me, even though I'm so much younger then everyone else."  
  
Matt grinned at the 14-year-old. "It's no problem Cody, after all, you're my friend too. And besides, all the DigiDestined guys were invited, it's just that Michael and Willis couldn't catch a plane in time."  
  
Cody bowed slightly, careful not to spill his punch. From across the room there was a shout. "No way TS! Kari would rather be with me!"  
  
Tai, Matt and Cody sweatdropped. "I guess TK just told Davis that since he's an usher and she's a braidsmaid, he gets to escourt her down the isle..." Matt said.  
  
"I can't believe he still has a crush on her... It's been what, five years?" Cody asked.  
  
Tai shook his head. "It's been five years since the whole Kaiser/ Arukenimon/ MaloMyotismon thing, but since Davis played on my soccar team before that, he's known and 'loved' Kari for about seven years."  
  
The three mushroom-sighed as returning shouts were heard from TK, while Joe, Izzy and Ken struggled to hold the two back.  
  
"Oh well, bachelor parties are supposed to be wild anyway..." Matt grinned and strode over to pull Davis off the floor where he and his little brother were happily pummeling each other into oblivian. "Come on you two! I don't want you black and blue for my wedding tomorrow!"  
  
"Sorry Matt." they both said, causing them once again to glare at each other. Davis threw one last sucker punch at TK before shaking out of Matt's grip and dusting himself off.  
  
Matt grinned at Tai, who caught his thought and also grinned. Slowly Joe and Izzy did as well, and they launched into a bit of teasing on the part of Davis and TK.  
  
"I don't know... They sure remind me of someone..." Matt said, rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
Izzy snapped his fingers. "I know! They fight just like Matt and Tai used to!"  
  
"And everyone knows how good of friends they became!" Joe added devilishly.  
  
Tai threw one arm around Matt's shoulders and gave the peace sign with the other, while Matt just stood there with his arms crossed. Both flashed cheesy grins at the two younger teenagers.  
  
TK and Davis looked at each other and made gagging motions. "Help! I'm drowning in the fluff!" TK said at the same time Davis noted, "There's no way TS and I will EVER be best friends!"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't know about that." said Ken, standing off to one side. "We'll have to wait and see."  
  
*'I'm a tear of joy she couldn't carry,'*  
*'She was so happy she'd just got married.'*  
*'I was on her cheek when she whiped me away with her glove.'*  
*'I could tell from the look on her face,'*  
*'She didn't need me.'*  
*'So I drifted on down and caught me a ride to the sea.'*  
  
The next morning the chapel was in a buzz. As best man and maid of honor Tai and Mimi were running around, busy with last minute preperations. Matt was pacing back and forth in the back of the sanctuary, and TK and Davis were following him around, just for the heck of it, so they wouldn't be bored, and to see how long it took Matt to notice. So far, he hadn't.  
  
In one of the back rooms, Mrs Takanouchi, Kari, Yolei, and Biyomon were helping Sora get ready. Mr Takanouchi, who had flown up from Kyoto, and Sora's older brother Kale, who was in college and had also flown in, were just kinda standing around until Mimi ran in and sent them to check on the reservations they'd made at a dinner hall for the reception.  
  
Sora laughed as she saw Mimi's face. "Meems, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were more nervous then I am!"  
  
"Well, I am kinda stressed... So, where are you and Matt going for your honeymoon? You never did tell us." Mimi said.  
  
Sora grinned. "Aspin, Colorado, in the USA. I'm going to try to teach Matt how to ski. Although, I don't think I'll be very successful..." She sweatdropped.  
  
At that moment Ken poked his head in the door. "We're ready to roll you guys." His eyes fell on the bride and he smiled. "You're going to make a wonderful wife Sora, and may I be the first to say you look spectacular."  
  
"Thank you." she answered, before they filed out of the room. Mrs Takanouchi went to sit up front, and the others lined up with their respective partners. As the music started, Biyomon, who carried a little basket of sakura blossems, and Gabumon, who was holing the pillow with the rings, started down the isle.  
  
Yolei, in the lavendar bridesmaids dress that her, Kari and Mimi had gotten to match, followed with Ken at her side. They headed towards Matt in his black tux, who looked more nervous by the second. The two of them were followed by TK and Kari, and finally the best man and maid of honor; Tai and Mimi.  
  
As Tai and Mimi reached the front and parted, everyone turned around in their seats and craned their necks to try to get the first look at the bride. Sora came down the isle, her short-sleaved, long-traned, pearly white wedding dress and veil shimmering. The two butterfly clips that held her hair out of her eyes under the veil caught the light and sparkled, making it look like she was wearing diamonds in her hair. The bouquet of light pink and white roses went absolutely perfect with her dress.  
  
As he caught sight of her Matt grinned and all of his nervousness flooded away. This was the way it was ment to be, and at that moment he felt that he was the happiest and luckiest guy in the world.  
  
Sora joined him in front of the alter and they exchanged vows. As Matt raised her veil to kiss her, he saw tears in her eyes, which she quickly whiped away, and a memory from another world flashed through his mind.  
  
It had been just after they'd defeated MetalSeadramon, and just after he'd left the group. In fact, it was only the night after, so he was sticking really close to the others, without letting them see him of course, just to make sure TK was going to be alright.  
  
Something had woke him up, and he'd crept close to see Sora sitting next to the dying campfire, knees pulled up to her chest, crying a bit. It was apparently her turn on watch. He'd come up behind her and kneeled down.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he'd asked. She hadn't even been surprised that he was there. She'd simply turned and began to cry on his shirtfront. Shocked, he'd hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and they just sat there for a few moments.  
  
"Because I'm lonely." she'd said at last. Matt had been a bit startled, he'd almost forgotten the question.  
  
"Well you won't be any more." he'd said before slipping back into the shadows. And after that, he'd had another reason besides TK to keep an eye on the other group of Chosen Children.  
  
Now, Matt smiled as he remembered that night, and as their lips met he could somehow tell Sora was too. Man and wife, Love and Friendship, a perfect fit. Forever.  
  
Something caught his eye as he and his wife pulled away, and they turned to see Gabumon glowing a soft blue, and Biyomon glowing a soft pink. Slowly the light took over their bodies, and their forms began to shift. When the light finally subsided, there stood two-foot-tall, yet fully developed, people; if you could call them that.  
  
The woman had on a short sleeveless pink dress, her hair was a soft blue, she was barefoot and had on a headband with a feather stuck in the back. Her skin had a slight pinkish sheen to it. The man was much the same, wearing cut-off jean shorts, and a black tanktop. His skin and hair were blue, and a gold horn protruded from his head. He also went barefoot.  
  
"Gabumon? Biyo?" Sora asked, somewhat amazed. The two nodded, grinning at their partners.  
  
"Your love caused us to go ginjinka, human-like." Gabumon said.  
  
"Wow." was all Matt could think to say.  
  
"Now we're able to get married, and have children, just like you two!" Biyo said happily. The whole congregation sweatdropped.  
  
"Er... No comment." TK said.  
  
*Well the other tear said 'We've got a connection.'*  
*'I'm a tear of sorrow, born of rejection.'*  
*'I'm from the sad brown eyes of her old flame.'*  
  
Tai smiled, half joyfully, half saddly, as the music began to play and Biyomon and Gabumon started down the isle. For awhile, Sora had been his.   
  
Yolei and Ken started out after the two Digimon. For a while, Sora had said he was the only one she'd ever love.   
  
Just ahead of them, TK and Kari began to move. He had promised her the world, and now Matt would be the one to deliver.   
  
Finally he and Mimi began their own trek toward the waiting groom. The groom that Tai wished was him.   
  
When Sora reached the front and the vows began, Tai nearly broke down. It wouldn't have been out of place, Ms Takaishi, Mrs Takanouchi, and the braidsmaids were all crying, but that was to be expected. They were all crying tears of joy, while Tai would have been crying for another reason.  
  
Yes, he was happy for his two best friends, immencely happy. And if any one but him got to have Sora, he was definately glad it was Matt. But still... As Matt lifted Sora's veil, he thought back to a time long ago. Matt and Sora thought no one else knew, but he did. He had been awake, and they hadn't even noticed.  
  
Sora's crying had woken him up, but at first he hadn't realized what it was. He was still half-asleep, after all. He had opened his eyes and saw Sora oppisite him, across the smoldering embers of the fire, crying slightly. He was going to get up and go comfort her, but something moving in the shadows had stopped him. It was Matt.  
  
That memory, one his two friends held dear, had haunted him the last nine years. But even now, as he watched Biyomon and Gabumon go ginjinka for their partners, something stirred inside him. He still loved Sora, that much was obvious. But did he love her enough to let her go, or would he stay bitter his whole life?   
  
"If you love something, set it free. If it doesn't come back, it was never meant to be..." he whispered to his friends' backs as they headed back down the isle, the congregation following, so that they could all pile into cars to go to the reception. "I guess we were never meant to be Sora-chan, goodbye." Tai raised his fingers to his lips, kissed them gently, and held them aloft in a farewell salut, eyes shining.  
  
He realised that he was one of the last ones there and ran out the door, just in time to see Matt open the back door of the black limo for Sora, and then turn to climb in the driver's seat himself to head to his apartment to change and get ready for the honeymoon.  
  
*'She told him they would be life-long companions,'*  
*'Left him with questions and not any answers.'*  
*'I was on his cheek as he stood there calling her name.'*  
  
"Sora!"  
  
At the shout Sora turned around to see Tai running through the crowd in an attempt to get to them. He pulled the door out of Matt's hand and gestured for him to climb in the back next to Sora. He grinned.  
  
"Need a chaufer?" (A/N: spelling?) he asked, shutting the door behind them and climbing into the driver's seat himself. (A/N: Yes, I know you have to have a special licence to drive a limo, let's all just pretend Tai's got it.)  
  
He grinned again and crossed his eyes at them in the rearview mirror, electing a laugh from both as he turned the key in the ignision. "So, Mr and Mrs Ishida, where to?" he asked in a snotty rich accent.  
  
"Home Jeeves. The lady and I are in need of some more sencible clothing." Matt chuckled in the same sort of voice. As for Sora, she just sat there with her mouth slightly open.  
  
"What? It's not my driving is it?" Tai asked, and swerved back and forth a bit to illistrate his question.  
  
She shook her head, and genuinely grinned, a couple tears shining in her eyes. "No, it's just that that's the first time anyone's called me Mrs Ishida, and I'm kuso glad it was you Tai!"  
  
Tai blinked and raised his eyebrows at her in the mirror. "Watch your language or I shall never stop calling you that, and it might get a little tiring!"  
  
Sora laughed and swatted at his shoulder. "Stop that you!" she playfully scolded, while Matt just sat there howling, tears running freely down his face.   
  
When they finally reached Matt's apartment, where that night and the next morning their friends would be working to move Sora's stuff in, they each changed into some casual clothing. Matt, jeans and a black t-shirt, Sora a pair of shorts and a tanktop she had brought with her, and Tai a pair of cut-off jeans and a t-shirt borrowed from Matt.  
  
After that Matt and Sora lugged their suitcases into the limo's trunk and climbed back in, where Tai would chaufer them to Kyoto, where their plane was sceduled for take-off to Aspin around seven that night.  
  
"Admit it Tai, the only reason you offered to drive us all over Japan was so you could get out of having to help with the move-in." Matt accused.  
  
Tai grinned and nodded sheepishly. "Ok, you caught me... Hey, if you guys are gonna be on a plane all night, not to mention skipping several time-zones, I can just about gurentee you won't get any sleep tonight. Why don't you two try to get a bit of sleep now?"  
  
Sora smiled in releif. "That's a good idea."  
  
Tai didn't hear anything more for awhile, and when he risked a glance in the rearview mirror he saw both of them fast asleep; Matt with his head tilted way back against the top of the seat, with his arm draped around Sora's shoulders, who was curled up in a ball with her head on his lap.  
  
He smiled softly, amused at the adorable sight, and turned on the radio, trying desperately to get rid of his tears so he could drive strait.  
  
*'I could tell he had a lot of my friends for company,'*  
*'So I drifted on down and caught me a ride to the sea.'*  
  
When they arrived in Kyoto some three odd hours later, Tai got out and went around to the back to poke his friends awake. "Ma-att, come on Sora, we're he-ere!" he sang out.  
  
His two passengers groaned and rolled over, causing them both to hit the floor of the limo, thereby acomplishing Tai's purpose in waking them up. He leaned against the side of the car next to them and held his stomach with one hand, he was laughing so hard.  
  
Sora shot him an annoyed glance, but soon smlied. "What time is it?" she asked, smoothing out the wrinkles in her taktop and grabbing Matt's comb out of his hand to run it a few times through her hair.  
  
Tai looked at his watch. "About two o'clock. So we've got some time to kill. What do you guys want to do?"  
  
The sound of Matt's stomach rumbling caused all three to sweatdrop, and when Tai's joined the chorus their question was answered.  
  
"To the food court then!" Sora laughed, leading the way inside. "Ok, what shall we have? Teriaki chicken, burgers and fries, pizza, or tacos?"  
  
"Tacos!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Pizza!" Tai hollered at the same time.  
  
"Well I'm in the mood for chicken, so how about we each get our own food, and then meet at that corner table to eat?" Sora suggested. The other two nodded and they each headed for their own food.  
  
*Oh the ocean's a little bit bigger tonight.*  
*Two more teardrops somebody cried.*  
*One of them happy and one of them bluer then blue.*  
  
"Now boarding, flight 532 for Denver, flight 532 for Denver."  
  
Matt jumped and looked at Sora. "Hey, that's our flight. Ready to go?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "You betcha. Hey Tai-guy, wanna help us with our luggage?"  
  
Tai crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. "No." he whined, pouting. His two friends laughed and Matt literally tossed a suitcase at him, forcing him to catch it or risk Sora's wrath by spilling its contents all over the terminal floor.  
  
Tai groaned and overdramaticly began to drag the suitcase in the direction of the gate, causing the trio to get strange looks from passersby. None of the three cared much though, they were happy to be able to get away from the others and their Digimon, (if in Tai's case for only a few hours) and they hadn't been able to hang out just the three of them in quite awhile. It was almost like they were back in high school again, goofing off just for the heck of it.  
  
When they finally reached gate 23 they were out of breath from laughing so hard, and Matt wasn't able to do anything but gasp out their names to the flight attendant as she gathered their bags.  
  
"Bye Tai-guy." Sora said, giving her oldest and best friend a hug.  
  
"See ya Goggle-head." Matt added his own hug once his wife was done.  
  
"Have fun in Aspin. Don't go breaking any legs trying to ski now, and I expect you both to come back still virgins." Tai warned, cracking a grin at their shocked faces.  
  
"Aw... Ta-ai! You ruin our fu-un!" Matt whined, sticking out his lower lip much the same way Tai had before.   
  
"Well no one says we have to obey him!" Sora said in a stage whisper to Matt. That caused all three to disolve into giggles until the flight attendant tapped the two Ishidas on the shoulder and told them that the plane was getting ready for takeoff. Tai waved one last time to his friends as they hurried up the entry ramp onto the plane.  
  
He stuck his hands in his pockets and kept his back to the window as the plane took off, and then headed for the exit. He was passing the row of chairs at the edge of the gate when someone spoke to him.  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
He turned to see a young woman about his age, with long blond hair done in a braid down her back and sparkling green eyes. She had on blue jeans and a purple and blue t-shirt, with matching sandels and clips in her hair.  
  
Tai laughed. "No, my sister's only 17. That was my two best friends, just married today." he smiled and sat down by her. He held out his hand. "I'm Taichi Kamiya, but just call me Tai."  
  
"I'm Kyoko Sadhari. Most people just call me Kyo or Yoko, I really don't care which. My brother was supposed to be coming home from college for summer break today, but his plane got delayed and he won't be here until about ten." She sighed. "And here it is only seven-thirty. I don't have time to go all the way home and come back, so I suppose I'll just hang out here for a few hours."  
  
"Well, like I said earlier, I was just seeing my two friends off on their honeymoon. I've known Matt and Sora for *ages* and we're really close. It was good for just the three of us to get to hang out for awhile. I wasn't planning on leaving until later anyway," he added, "so I'll keep you company for awhile. Where is it you live?"  
  
Kyo's eyes brightened up considerably. "Oh would you? Arigato! I live up in Yokohama, by the way."  
  
"I know where that is." Tai said, nodding. "That's close to where I live in Odiba."  
  
They sat for awhile in the hard plastic airport chairs, chatting about this and that. Finally, after glancing at his watch and seeing it was only eight-fifteen, Tai held out his hand to Kyo.  
  
"Want to go for some coffee? My friend Yolei told me about this really good place that's right near here." he said.  
  
Kyo smiled at him and placed her hand in his. "I'd like that."  
  
*The tide goes out and the tide comes in,*  
*Someday they'll be teardrops again.*  
*Released in a moment of pleasure or a moment of pain.*  
*Then they'll drift on down and ride out to the sea again.*  
  
Tai groaned and rolled over in bed, hoping he was only dreaming the ringing phone. No such luck. "Kuso." he muttered as he headed out into the kitchen to answer it so he wouldn't wake up Kyo, who was sleeping soundly. At least, she was sleeping soundly until Tai got the news and squeeled like a school girl.  
  
"What is it Tai?" she asked, stumbling sleepily out of the bedroom, dragging her pillow in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other as she gazed at her husband of four years.   
  
When she recieved no answer she plucked the phone out of his stone-still hand, and after rolling her eyes at his wide-eyed expresion she put it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"H-hey Kyo? It's Matt! Sora's having the baby and I'm going nuts! We're on our way to Tokyo Central right now, but could you call TK and Kari and then meet us there?" Matt sounded possitively ready to fall over from shock, so after warning him to keep his eyes on the road Kyo hung up and ran to get her clothes on.  
  
She stopped as her eyes fell on Tai, still standing in the same possition he had been, gaping at the hand that up until a few moments ago had been holding the phone. Kyo rolled her eyes again, and grinning gave her husband a push, sending him toppling to the ground and thus waking him up.  
  
"Call TK and Kari while I change." she barked as he sat rubbing his behind. He nodded mutely as she continued back to the bedroom. Tai picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.  
  
"'Lo? Takaishi residence, this is Kari." said a sleepy voice on the other end.  
  
"Gomen Kar, but Sora's in labor and Matt wants you, me, Kyo and TK there for moral support." Tai said hurridly, almost all in one breath.  
  
The brunette was instantly wide awake and began shaking her blond husband. "Come on Teek, up an' adam, you're gonna be an uncle!" Into the phone she replied, "Arigato Onii-san, we'll see you there."  
  
Kyo and Tai were at the hospital about twenty minutes later to find Matt pacing up and down in the waiting room. Kyo had no sooner sat down with a magazine and Tai gotten in line behind Matt to pace then the doors opened again and TK and Kari ran in, both out of breath. Little Daisuke, their two-year-old son, gravitated toward his Uncle Matt, who reached down to pick him up.  
  
"Unca Matt! Auntie Sowa gonna' have a baby?" he asked, pulling his thumb out of his mouth.  
  
Matt grinned tiredly and nodded. "Yup, you're going to have a little baby cousin soon."  
  
"Two." Tai said quietly, smiling lop-sidedly. TK, Kari and Matt all stared at him for a moment, and then as one person turned to gaze at Kyo. She senced their stares and looked up, smiling and nodding slightly.  
  
Kari squeeled and went to sit by her sister-in-law to talk about babies and how to get ready for them and what you need to buy and other women stuff while Matt passed Daisuke back to his dad so he could give his best friend a hug, and then took him back so TK could hug Tai as well.  
  
After that Tai and Matt went back to pacing while Kyo and Kari continued to talk, and TK and Daisuke both fell asleep in the hospital's hard chairs. Kari glanced over at them and rolled her eyes. "Those two could fall asleep *anywhere*." she commented dryly before smiling.  
  
Tai looked over at her and flashed a grin. "Hey, after sleeping on the hard ground in the DigiWorld even I'd call those chairs soft."  
  
Kyo (whom they'd told about the Digimon but had yet to meet one) and Matt chuckled at this, just as a nurce holding a clipboard walked over to them.  
  
"Good to see you're in high spirits." she said, and then glanced at the board. "Is there a Mr Ishida here?"  
  
Matt smiled the trademark Ishida grin and nervously stepped forward, knowing it was news about his wife and child. "That's me."  
  
*Last night I sat in the waiting room*  
*The nurse walked in and gave me the news.*  
*'You've got a brand new baby and they're both fine.'*  
  
Matt grinned and literally jumped into the air, pumping his fist up toward the ceiling and waking up Daisuke and TK with his ecstatic "Yahoo!". He looked rather like Tai had after defeating Piedmon, and a bit like Davis after the deletion of MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Boy or girl?" he eagerly asked the nurse, who grinned and simply told him to ask his wife. If he'd wait a second she'd show him to her room. With that the nurse's smile turned to a frown of sympathy and she walked over to an old man who had been sitting nearby that they hadn't even noticed.  
  
He looked up at her with hope in his eyes, but when he saw the nurse's sorrowful face and slight nod he dropped his head in defeat. To the four DigiDestined present he looked absurdly familiar, but they couldn't place from where. In the click of a little-used and slightly rusty memory Tai got it.  
  
"Gennai?" he asked, causing the other three to place that face and walk over to him. Gennai looked up and a hint of a smile came to his face.  
  
"Those DigiVitamins don't work like they used to." he muttered. "What are you four doing here?"  
  
They told him and he smiled, tears shimmering in his worn and faded eyes. Grey eyes, Kari noted with a start, as grey as Garurumon in the moonlight, and as cold as Leomon's Lake in the winter.  
  
"Just because I'm the guardian of the Digital World doesn't mean I can't learn to love." he answered their unspoken questions in a quiet voice. "My dearest Miwa, how I will miss you..." He looked up at Matt, tears running down his old and leathery cheeks, and spoke in a voice distorted by tears and broken by emotion.  
  
"You've got your own brand new angel, and I've lost mine. But the good Lord who gives also has the right to take it away." Before any of them could reply, he stood up, and, flicking a tear of Matt's cheek with a finger, he strode out of the hospital.  
  
*Well an old man sat right next to me,*  
*Just lost his wife,*  
*And he said to me,*  
*'You've got a brand new angel and I've lost mine.*  
*'But the good Lord givith and the good Lord taketh away.'*  
*And we both whiped a teardrop from our face.*  
  
The hospital room was crowded, much more so then it was designed to be. But then again, not everyone has as many friends as Sora and Matt Ishida.  
  
"Prodigious! He looks just like you Matt!" Izzy said, leaning in between Willis and Joe to get a closer look.  
  
"She." Sora corrected, snuggling the tiny baby against her cheek.  
  
"She's so young, barely a day old..." Ken said, rather in awe of such a tiny thing being alive. 'But then again,' he thought. 'I've seen Digimon smaller...'  
  
"What's her name?" Yolei asked.  
  
Matt looked at his ginger-haired wife and smiled, thinking of the name they'd chosen just the night before. "Miwa Elisabeth Ishida." he said.  
  
"Miwa means 'wise eyes'." Cody noted. "I can't even see her eyes."  
  
The DigiDestined laughed and Sora looked at her daughter. "Well give her a break! She just ate and I think she's entitled to a bit of a nap!"  
  
As rebellious as her father, Miwa had to disobey, and her tiny eyes opened and she giggled and burrbled at anyone who came close.  
  
"They're grey." Mimi said in surprise. "I'd have thought they'd been blue, like Matt's, or at least brown like Sora's."  
  
"So would I." said Matt, and shrugged. "Oh well, she can have whatever color eyes she wants!" His face broke into a grin and the DigiDestined continued to fawn over the baby.  
  
None noticed as Kari squeezed her way out of the crowd to go stand over by the window. It was a cloudless night, and the stars shone like diamonds on a black velvet display case. "Grey eyes... Miwa..." she whispered softly to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see TK.  
  
"You all right Kari-chan?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, and smiled broadly at him, wiping a hurried tear off her face. "I'm fine Teeks, just thinking about the past."  
  
*Oh the ocean's a little bit bigger tonight.*  
*Two more teardrops somebody cried.*  
*One of them happy and one of them bluer then blue.*  
  
Gennai sat by the grave, moonlight filtering through the clouds so that the headstone could be dimmly read. On the top was carved a small, yet intricate statuette of Angewomon. 'Miwa Delanor Hiroshi, born December 22, 1912, died May 13, 2008. Loving wife, guardian.'  
  
No one except Gennai knew what the guardian part meant, although the DigiDestined could probably figure it out if they tried hard enough.  
  
He smiled slightly at the stars, until he became aware of the sound of many footsteps and quite a few voices. He jumped up and hastened behind the willow tree his beloved was burried under. The veil of vines parted and a group of about six or seven stepped through.  
  
"See, I *told* you it was this way!" the male brunette hissed at the blond, who held up his arms defencively. The seven then made their way over to the grave.  
  
Gennai, still hidden, smiled as he recognised the older versions of his former charges.  
  
Tai Kamiya in a business suit looked like he'd just come from a corporate-executive meeting. 'He probably did' Gennai reminded himself, 'After all, he is the ambassidor to the Digital World.'  
  
Matt Ishida in dress slacks and a dress shirt was probably in-between space explorations. Or had he retired? Gennai thought he'd heard something like that. Something about not having enough time with his family.  
  
Sora Ishida had on a Chinese-style dress which she'd probably designed herself. She was famous for designing human-Digimon matching fasion looks. Gennai looked down at himself and had to chuckle softly, realising he himself was wearing something designed by Sora.  
  
TK Takaishi was wearing something of hers as well, a pair of nave blue slacks and a yellow sweater with a dress jacket on over it. Gennai knew what TK did for a living quite well, seeing as he read TK's books quite often. He always unconciously checked for accuracy, seeing as TK's books were all about the Digital World, his latest titled 'Adventure 03: Our Children Go Digital'.  
  
Kari Takaishi was a school teacher, if his old brain was working right, and she looked the part too. She had a no-nonsence pink skirt on that looked like it'd come strait from Mimi's closet and a purple turtleneck, with a beautiful ruby and diamond pendant that had been fasioned to look like the Crest of Light.  
  
Kyo Kamiya was a counsiler at the same school where Kari worked. She was a little more down to Earth, or out of this world, however you looked at it. She had on an over-sized white blouse tied off at her waist, a strait black skirt that hung to her knees, huge hoop earrings and black boots.  
  
But who was the little blond ten-year-old standing next to Sora holding the bouquet of flowers? She looked a bit like Matt, with spikey blond hair that hung in her big grey eyes. She had on a white sweater and yellow slacks, and brown dress shoes. She walked up, and to Gennai's surprise placed the flowers at his Miwa's grave.  
  
As she turned to rejoin the rest of the DigiDestined for a moment of silence, her eyes caught Gennai's and she saw him.  
  
Miwa... Wise eyes...  
  
She smiled softly and turned to run back to her parents.   
  
*The tide goes out and the tide comes in,*  
*Someday they'll be teardrops again.*  
*Released in a moment of pleasure or a moment of pain.*  
*Then they'll drift on down and ride out to the sea again.*  
  
Gennai Malcolm Hiroshi died on July 29, 2018. He was burried peacefully under the willow tree next to his wife. Miwa Elisabeth Ishida was the last one to see him alive, although she never told.  
  
Wise eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes! Done! Hurrah!   
  
I knew from the very beginning the old man in the song was going to be Gennai, but I had no clue he was going to play such a big role in the last part of the story. When I started I knew nothing of either Miwa, or the fact that the ending would be set in a graveyard. I did know that Tai was gonna marry a girl he met at the airport, and that there would be a side-dish of Takari goodness. I had no idea what the title was going to be until just now, I *was* going to call it Teardrops.  
  
PLEASE review!!!! I love the way this turned out and I think it's absolutely perfect! PLEASE tell me what you think too!!!!!!!! Even if it's just a random letter such as Z or Q (which are in my oppinion the funniest letters, as if you care...) Ja ne!  
  
~ Wingleader Sora Jade, Mistress of Angsty Fluffness 


End file.
